Talk:The Royal Heir, Book 1 Choices/@comment-38034386-20190624154257/@comment-37139825-20190626073101
I posted about seeing pregnant clothes in the closet, lol. I freaked out. But others might have said it as well. But to speak on your point, Candyda P: even if the mc wasn't able to have children I don't think Liam would ever physically sleep with anyone else to produce an heir. They would just use a surrogate. He wouldn't have a mistress/cheat/etc. I don't think any of the LI's would. It's like with Hana I'm assuming they're looking for donors and that the mc isn't going to physically get with some random guy to get pregnant. But it looks like the mc will be pregnant at some point in the book, so it isn't a concern. As far as a child taking time away from the couple, I understand that. I'm a romantic and I also personally love the idea of them creating a family togegher (a baby is something I've been wanting in a book for a long while now). But I think of it like this: Liam and the mc are King and Queen. We know their duties keep them busy anyways and that they cherish the rare times they get to spend completely alone where they can just be a couple (like the honeymoon). Since they already have that dynamic I can't imagine a kid taking more time away feom each other than their duties already do. They have a council to help them with that aspect of things, righht? And I'm sure there will be nannies and all that jazz to help with the baby since neither of them would be able to spend 100% of their time with the child, even if they wanted to. So I feel like, given their positions already, not much would change too drastically in terms of their intimacy/couple time. Like of course their dynamic will shift because they'll be parents and I'm sure time that they could have previously spent alone will sometimes be spent as a family unit instead, and if you don't like kids or don't want to be a parent then I understand, but I think Liam and the mc would still be as in love with each other with a kid as they are before one. He seemed to really want a family with the mc, which I think is sweet. Amd like he said, nothing will be the same but that doesn't mean it'll be worse or that their relationship will fall apart. Never! But anyways, I feel like that won't really be a problem for this book... I'm assuming that if the baby is even born in this one that it wouldn't be until, like, the final chapters, and then if there's a sequel (I hope) that's where the dynamics surrounding a child would actually come in. I feel like this book will have a lot of time for the mc to spend with her li before a baby ever actually comes. (Watch me be wrong and the story skips time somewhere in the middle and features the baby from then on, haha. I'm never too great at guessing, but I do just feel like the baby won't come until the end, if at all in this installment. Maybe I'm just hoping for another trilogy tho)